Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of subscriber stations, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A subscriber station may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the uplink and the downlink. The uplink (or reverse link) generally refers to the communication link from the subscriber station to the base station, and the downlink (or forward link) generally refers to the communication link from the base station to the subscriber station.
The resources of a wireless communication system (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power) may be shared among multiple subscriber stations. A variety of multiple access techniques are known, including code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA), and so forth.
Benefits may be realized by improved methods and apparatuses related to the operation of wireless communication systems.